Kyndulla
Kyndulla is the het ship between Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla from the Star Wars: Rebels fandom. Canon A New Dawn In the prequel of the Rebels series, Kanan is hiding after Order 66, where his master died. He seems arrogant, constantly gets into fights, he is often drunk, and had a lot of lovers trying to drawn out his pain as a survivor of the Jedi Order. When he meets Hera, he immediately likes her, and attempts to flirt with her several times, but his feelings soon grow beyond simple attraction - while fighting against Count Vidian, the main villain of the book, Kanan falls deeply in love, and that gives him the motivation to slowly accept what happened, and also himself as a Jedi. At the end of the story, he joins Hera on her ship, the Ghost. ''Hera mentions at the end of the book that they most likely can't be together, since her duties in the Rebel Alliance will always outrank her feelings, and she hopes Kanan is ready to accept that. Rebels When we first meet them in Rebels, seven years after the events described in "A New Dawn", Kanan and Hera already seem to be in a relationship, although it is never explicitly stated. However, Hera often endearingly calls him "darling", they are together most of the time, often hug, and Kanan shows the deepest loyalty to her. When the team visits Hera's family, Kanan is obviously nervous at the thought of meeting his father, asking Ezra several times if he looks good, and telling him to straighten up, so he would not ashame him. When leaving for Malachor, Kanan promises Hera that they will see each other again, however, he comes back blind, after Maul injures his eye. Hera is seen to hug him at the end of the second season, and she reaches out to him several times at the beginning of the third, but Kanan shuts out everyone, until he starts to learn to see through the Force. During the season, he brings up their relationship a few times, even though Hera is not ready to discuss it. Later we see them kiss, confirming their relationship. When Hera is kidnapped, Kanan and the team arrive to rescue her, Kanan even stealing back her family relic from Thrawn. Hera wants to tell something to him, several times (since she is drugged, she often ends up saying things like "she doesn't like his hair", and in the end, tells him she loves him). While they are waiting for extraction from the ''Ghost crew, they kiss... but when the help arrives, the Imperials blow up the tank they were standing on. The explosion almost kills everyone, but Kanan sacrifices himself, holding back the flames while the others escape - in his last moments he regains his sight, keeping his promise for seeing Hera once again. At the end of the series, it is revealed that Hera was pregnant with their son, whom she names Jacen Syndulla. After Kanan's death, Hera attaches a part of his lightsaber to her family relic, fully accepting him into her family. Children Jacen Syndulla Not much is known about Jacen, other than the fact that he is one of the few known human-twi'lek hybrids, as he only appears once in the last scenes of Rebels. He has blue eyes, similar to his father, but green hair because of his mother's lineage... he also has a slight green hue on his skin. It isn't known if he is Force-sensitive. Quotes Fanon Kyndulla is a popular ship in the Rebels fandom, and it had been from the very beginning. They are by far the most written relationship in Star Wars: Rebels category, and the most written for both characters. They are often seen as the "parents" of the Ghost crew, because of their constant bickering, and worry for the teenage characters. Fandom FAN FICTION : Trivia *There is a possibility, that during "Jedi Night" Hera tried to tell Kanan she was pregnant, although it was never stated. *Originally many believed Kanan and Hera's kiss in Rebels to be their first one, however Hera being pregnant by the time of Kanan's death dismiss this possibility. *The name of their son, Jacen is a reference to Jacen Solo in the Legends universe. Navigation